The Crimson Flash
by LeoneKun
Summary: AU Because of one incidental night, it changed Naruto's life forever. Now watch as he becomes strong enough to protect his precious people. NarutoXOlderHarem MangekyouSharingan!Naruto Strong&Powerful!Naruto(Eventual Godlike)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Life Changing Event**

 **A/N:** Hey y'all! How're you guys doing? Now I just wanted to let you know that I'm putting WTIU on temporary hiatus cuz I plan on making another story. Hope you guys are not mad at me hehehe….anyways, this story had been on my mind for god knows how long and now I plan on posting it here! Also, credits to my friend who calls himself Rex (for some unknown reason) for being my beta! On with the story :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other characters in the anime.

* * *

Village Hidden in the Leaves, or better known as _Konohagakure no Sato_. This village is the strongest out of all the top five shinobi villages. The village itself is known to produce strong shinobis such as The God of Shinobi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, The Legendary Sannins, The Yellow Flash and many more.

It was nighttime at the moment and all the shops and stalls had just started to close as it's almost midnight. In the middle of the now empty street, we see a young boy who was on his way back home after he was chased by a mob that sought out to kill him for whatever reason, he did not know...yet. This boy has blond hair and six whisker marks, three on each cheek. He was wearing a white shirt with the Uzumaki emblem on the front, and blue shorts. He had bruises all over his small frame and dirt on his clothing. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying as he wondered why he kept on being beaten, whether by the villagers or the shinobis, or being called "demon" as they gave him hateful glares. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki and it was his birthday, October Tenth.

As he was on his way to his new apartment given by the Sandaime since he was kicked out of the orphanage, he felt as if something was calling out to him. Making him drawn to it. Naruto, being the innocent child he is, went and headed towards it. Little did he know, he was going in the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

 ***At the Uchiha Compound***

The sound of metal slicing through flesh was heard as a shinobi was slaughtering all the Uchihas. Bodies laid everywhere and blood splattered and stained the walls and floors of the compound. It was truly a gruesome sight if someone were to come across such a scene. The shinobi seems to be the only one doing the killing as he lands on top of a post. The shinobi was Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy even in the Uchiha Clan. His Sharingan was blazing as he scouted the surroundings, like an eagle for its prey. He was just about ready to leave the area when he saw a blond haired boy entering the compound. At that, he immediately shunshined and planned to take out the boy.

* * *

 ***With Naruto***

As he entered the compound, what he saw shocked him to the very core. His body shook violently as he tried his best to hold in the ramen that he ate from coming out. No matter what, he couldn't seem to muster up enough willpower to turn around and run away as far as he can. He just stood in his spot as he took in the gruesome sight.

Suddenly, a figure overshadowed him as it stood quietly behind him. Noticing that there was someone behind him, Naruto widened his eyes as his gut feeling told him to not turn around at all, no matter what. But instead, he turned around and saw a pair of Sharingan eyes looking down on him. Naruto started sweating profusely as he was sure about one thing. He was screwed. He was afraid that whoever this person was, he would blame him for murdering all the people laying everywhere which would definitely get him executed.

Naruto tried reasoning with the person, "L-Look mister, I-I didn't do this. I'm just a little boy," hoping that the person would actually believe him.

"Of course it wasn't you...it was me," said the person as his Sharingan seemed to intensify when he admitted it was him. "Now I have to kill you since you saw all this and I intend to not have any witnesses at all. Think of this as you being at the wrong place at the wrong time," said the person as he gestured to the scene behind Naruto.

Naruto trembled in fear as the person took out a kunai from his kunai pouch. Naruto started backing away, intend on getting as far away from his soon-to-be killer, only for the person to walk closer to him. The person then came with a horizontal slash targeting Naruto's neck to slice his head off but instead slashed at his eyes since he was backing away.

Naruto fell to the floor as he clutched his eyes in pain as they bled nonstop. He was rolling around on the floor as he wiggled his legs, hoping that the unbearable pain would stop. Finally having enough, he fainted.

The person was about to land a killing blow when he sensed two chakra signatures heading their way and fast. _"Shit, i don't have much time. I need to leave now if I want to escape here without any more conflicts,"_ thought the person as he disappeared from his spot.

Just as he left, two shinobis with jounin uniforms arrived at the scene. The first jounin spoke,"Damn it, we were too late. I don't think we'll be able to catch up to him. Yamato, scout the area and see if there are any survivors," as he thought, _"You really went and did it, Itachi."_

"Hai, Kakashi-senpai," answered Yamato as he jumped on the rooftop to scout the area.

As Yamato went to scout the area from the rooftop, Kakashi scouted the area from the ground as he checked for survivors of the massacre. His eyes wandered until they came upon a boy with blond hair. This immediately caught his attention as he checked to see who it was. Upon a closer look, he realized that the boy was actually the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"This is sensei's son, what is he doing here?" questioned Kakashi as he removed Naruto's hands from covering his eyes. He was shocked to see the condition of Naruto's eyes and immediately picked him up to bring him to the hospital, at the same time Yamato came with another boy with black hair on his shoulder.

"Senpai, i found a boy who was on the floor inside one of the houses. There seems to be nothing wrong with him physically, but his mental state is quite bad. I'm guessing he was hit by a powerful Genjutsu," informed Yamato, causing Kakashi to widen his eyes.

"We need to get these two to the hospital ASAP. Let's go!" exclaimed Kakashi as Yamato nodded and they were off to the hospital.

* * *

 ***At the hospital***

When they reached the hospital, all attention were drawn to them as the doctors and nurses wondered why they were in such a rush and it was already close to midnight. But when they saw that Kakashi was carrying Naruto, almost all of them looked away as if they didn't acknowledge their arrival.

"I need someone to check up on these two now!" ordered Kakashi as one of the 'nicer' doctors checked on the condition of the two boys.

After the doctor finished his inspection on Naruto, he closed his eyes as he spoke,"With the condition his eyes are in, they're pretty much useless. He'll be blind. Unless you can find a replacement for them then he can be saved." Then the doctor went over to check on the black haired boy.

"He seems okay physically, but I assume that his mental state is not. Maybe he was hit with a powerful Genjutsu. We should place him in a room as I'm sure it'll take around 2-3 weeks until he wakes up. I'll get someone who's experienced enough with Medical ninjutsu to lessen the amount of days," said the doctor matter-of-factly. Yamato nodded as he was led to a room by one of the nurses.

 _"Shit, where the heck am I gonna find a replacement? I can't just ask someone for their eyes, like that's gonna work. Wait a minute...the Uchihas!"_ thought Kakashi as he immediately turned to the doctor. "Can you take care of him for me while I get the replacements?" he then said, causing the doctor to raise his eyebrow as he wondered where will Kakashi get the replacements. But nevertheless, he complied. Kakashi said thanks as he then shunshined to the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

 ***At the Uchiha Compound***

Kakashi arrived at the compound and wasted no time in finding the replacements. He didn't need to find any specific type of eyes, just the ones that's in good condition.

A few minutes of searching later, he finally found a pair that's in good condition. He took out the eyes and placed them inside a jar. After reciting a prayer of apology, he shunshined back to the hospital.

* * *

 ***At the hospital***

Kakashi came back and saw that Naruto was still safe in the hands of the doctor. He went to them and showed the doctor the jar that contained the eyes,"Will these do?" he asked.

The doctor inspected the eyes for a bit and then nodded as he said,"These should be alright. Okay please follow me to a room and we'll immediately start the operation." The doctor led Kakashi, who was carrying Naruto bridal style, to the ER where a nurse and two other doctors were waiting. Upon placing Naruto on the bed, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, entered the room.

"Kakashi, what happened to him?" asked Hiruzen as he looked at Naruto, eyes filled with worry towards the boy.

"I found him while I was scouting the 'area' and it appears that someone slashed at both of his eyes so I immediately took him here. I take it that Yamato went and reported to you, as the reason why you're here now?" explained Kakashi as he didn't want to mention the compound so that the other occupants of the room wouldn't find out about the massacre.

"Yes. Now I want you to keep watch of Naruto until everything goes smoothly, then I want you to report to my office immediately," said Hiruzen as he shunshined back to his office.

* * *

 ***In Naruto's mindscape***

Naruto opened his eyes as he gazed at the ceiling of what appears to be a sewer. He stood up from his position and studied his surroundings. His conclusion was correct, he IS in a sewer. The place was quite foreign but it also had a sense of familiarity and he didn't know why. He looked behind him and all he saw was a brick wall, so his only option was to move forward and see where it leads him.

After hours of walking along the passage of the sewer, when it was just mere minutes, he came across a large and open area where there was a gigantic red cage that didn't have a lock. Instead, the cage was kept closed by a paper that was located in the middle of the cage with the kanji "Seal" on it. Curious as to why there was a cage, he went and got a closer look.

 **"So my jailer has come to pay me a visit, how thoughtful,"** boomed a voice that came from inside the cage. Suddenly, a pair of big red eyes with slitted pupils appeared with an animalistic grin that showed the set of razor sharp teeth that it contained.

Naruto fell on his butt as he was caught off-guard by the voice suddenly speaking and widened his eyes at the huge grin that the thing inside the cage had. "W-who are you?" asked Naruto as he was shaking violently from sensing the amount of evil aura that was coming from the cage. It was just too much evil!

The voice chuckled as it got closer to the cage revealing itself. Now Naruto knows who the voice belonged to and it shook him to the very core. It belonged to Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox. **"I am the Almighty Kyuubi,"** said the demon fox as he then laughed at Naruto's frightened state.

"T-the Kyuubi?! But you were killed by the Fourth!" exclaimed the blond with wide eyes. This caused the Kyuubi to laugh even more.

 **"Your Hokage didn't kill me, in fact it's impossible to do so. What he actually did was that he sealed me inside a vessel strong enough to contain my massive amount of chakra,"** clarified the fox as he gazed at Naruto, expecting him to notice the hint.

At first Naruto had a confused look on his face when the Kyuubi gave him the look, but then he realized what it just said and instantly connected all the dots. After coming to the conclusion, he lowered his head as he spoke,"I'm the vessel, aren't I?"

The Kyuubi gave a hearty laugh as he then spoke, **"I'm surprised you were able to catch up quickly and notice the hint, I'm quite impressed. For someone like you, I thought it would take hours for you to figure it out."**

Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance at hearing that last statement and decided to give him a piece of his mind,"Stupid fox, how dumb do you think I am! I have a brain, you know."

Now it was the Kyuubi's turn to twitch his eyebrow upon being called stupid. **"What did you say, brat! How dare you call me stupid,"** growled the Kyuubi.

"So anyways, where are we?" asked Naruto as if they didn't have the argument before this. The Kyuubi grew pissed but still complied by explaining that they're inside Naruto's mindscape.

 _ **"He's quite interesting for a kit. Besides, he's the second person to ever talk down to me since the old man. Maybe he's not so bad after all,"**_ thought the Kyuubi. He then told Naruto to tear a small piece of the seal and when he was asked why, the Kyuubi answered by saying that it'll help them to communicate in the real world as well as gaining access to his five senses, therefore enhancing them greatly. Naruto complied and did it.

"Well it was nice meeting you, fox. Didn't expect to make friends with you, to be honest. But I'm glad I did," said Naruto as he smiled and began to leave his mindscape.

Before Naruto left, the Kyuubi immediately spoke up, **"Kurama,"** which caused the boy to look confused. **"My name is Kurama,"** said the Kyuubi as he saw Naruto nod his head and left his mindscape.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** That's all for this chapter so I hope you guys like it! Be sure to review on this one if there's any corrections in it that needs to be done. Do tell me which one you want me to continue since I'm torn between this and WTIU heheh.

I'll see you soon. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Eyes, New Light**

 **A/N:** Hey y'all! I'm back with another chapter of The Crimson Flash! I've decided to continue this story for as long as I can since I'm more comfortable with writing Naruto based fanfics since I know more about the anime compared to other animes. So enough of that, and more of Chapter 2! On with the story :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes but I do own my OCs.

* * *

 ***At Hiruzen's office***

Kakashi had just arrived at Hiruzen's office after making sure that the operation had gone smoothly and now he was giving his report.

"Yamato and I arrived at the compound to see all the Uchihas slaughtered outside. I told Yamato to scout the area from the rooftop while I stayed on the ground. Since he has already given his report, I'll move on to mine. While I was scouting the area, I saw Naruto laying on the ground with his hands covering his eyes. I went to check up on his eyes by removing his hands and I saw that there was a horizontal slash directly at his eyes. I immediately picked him up and brought him to the hospital along with Yamato holding the Uchiha kid," reported Kakashi.

Hiruzen was deep in thought after hearing the conclusion. Then he remembered about Naruto's eyes and asked, "Kakashi, where did you get the replacements for his eyes?"

Kakashi was sweating slightly as he didn't know how the Hokage would react to his answer but still told him that he got them from a dead Uchiha. After hearing the answer, Hiruzen nodded his head as he understood the reason as he would do the same thing if he was in Kakashi's shoes. Kakashi sighed internally in relief while on the outside he kept a straight face.

"Thank you for your report, Kakashi. You may leave now," said Hiruzen as Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves. After sighing, Hiruzen opened his eyes to see stacks and stacks of paperwork that seemed to just magically appear on his desk. _"I'm getting tired of this shit. You're going to be the end of me, you know that? Well bring it on, I'm not going down without a fight!"_ thought the Hokage as he suddenly got the drive to finish all the paperwork.

* * *

 ***The next day***

Naruto woke up with a groan as he tried to open his eyes, but couldn't no matter how hard he tried. His right hand went up to his face to 'see' what was wrong and noticed that his eyes were bandaged. Wondering what happened, his memories recalled to the event that occurred the night before. He started panicking as he thought that he'll be blind forever.

 **"Oi kit, don't worry. You're not blind. I can sense that you still have eyes in your sockets so stop panicking,"** said a voice that came from his head. Naruto used his other senses to try and sense if there's anyone near him but to no avail.

"W-who and where are you?" asked Naruto as he was looking around frantically. Which was ironic since he couldn't see at all.

 **"Calm down kit it's just me, Kurama and I'm inside your head right now. Before I tell you anything, let me just remind you that when speaking to me, all you need to do is just think of what to say and I'll be able to hear it since I have access to your thoughts,"** said Kurama to which Naruto nodded. **"Now, it seems that the eyes that you have right now is not yours, since the genes that belongs to these eyes are not yours. To make it simple, someone implanted these eyes as replacement for yours. I'm assuming that when you were attacked, your eyes were damaged so they had to find a replacement. You should be glad that they gave you a replacement or you WILL be blind forever,"** analyzed Kurama as he was still making sure of it by checking the genes. If he were to focus more, Kurama would've noticed that he accidentally caused Naruto's genes to mix with the eyes' genes. Thus making the eyes as if they were his from the start.

While he was inspecting the eyes, he found out that they belonged to the Uchihas which explained why they had a fully matured Sharingan. What's more, the eyes also unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan though they were yet to be activated.

 _ **"Who would've thought that they used an Uchiha's as replacement? I'm not sure if I should tell Naruto about this, though I'm sure someone would break the news to him sooner or later,"**_ thought Kurama as he ended his inspection.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen had just entered Naruto's room with Kakashi in tow. Seeing that Naruto was already up, he greeted, "Good morning Naruto-kun, do you know where you are now?"

"From what I'm smelling, it's the hospital right?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen nodded, though Naruto couldn't see it, and became serious,"Do you remember what happened to you last night?"

Naruto, noticing the seriousness in his voice, answered, "Hai, I was attacked by someone. Umm jiji, who's that behind you?"

Hiruzen was surprised when Naruto asked that. He didn't know that Naruto could sense people's presence. "Well, this here is Kakashi. He was the one who found you last night," said Hiruzen, still surprised.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-san," said Naruto sincerely as he faced towards Kakashi's direction with a smile.

Kakashi was caught off guard by the action but nonetheless replied with,"It's no problem," then he continued reading his Icha Icha.

"Anyways Naruto-kun, do you know about your eyes?" asked Hiruzen as he started forming a sentence in his mind for when Naruto says that he doesn't know about it. Though that weren't the case this time.

"If it's about my eyes being replaced then yeah, I do know about it," said Naruto innocently.

"Okay don't freak out but your eyes were rep-...wait, you knew? How?" started Hiruzen but realized that Naruto said he knew about it already.

"The stupid fox told me about it," said Naruto to which Hiruzen widened his eyes to the size of saucers and Kurama to growl at the remark. The old Hokage DID NOT expect that to come out of his mouth.

After regaining his composure, Hiruzen sighed as he said,"So you know about it being sealed inside you?" as he felt guilty for not telling Naruto in the past.

"Well obviously and besides, he's not so bad after all for a demon fox with nine tails that could cause a tsunami with one swing of his tail," said Naruto as he chuckled. Then he saw the look of guilt on the old man's face and reassured him that he didn't held a grudge towards him whatsoever.

"So...about my eyes?" asked Naruto as he pointed at the bandages.

"Well I guess you can open it now, since your 'tenant' probably healed them," said the Hokage as he nodded. With that, Naruto opened the bandages as slowly as he could to build up the suspense. Then, when all of it had came off, Naruto had his eyes closed making the other occupants in the room annoyed at the suspense. When he opened his eyes, the others raised their eyebrow at what they saw. Instead of the usual light blue color that always seemed to be full of life, they had changed to a dark blue that showed how dangerous he could be when needed to.

"Uhh guys, what's the matter?" asked Naruto as he too raised an eyebrow at them.

"It's nothing. Now Naruto-kun, I have an offer I'd like to give you, in fact Kakashi here is the one offering you," said Hiruzen to which Naruto gave a confused look. Taking that as his cue to continue,"he'd like to train you for the next few years before the start of the Academy," then he glanced at Kakashi who nodded.

Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle at that and immediately jumped to his feet and went to hug Kakashi, "YOU WILL!? YESSSS, NOW I'LL BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING HOKAGE!" shouted Naruto as he pumped his fist into the air.

Hiruzen coughed into his hand to gain Naruto's attention again and looked at him,"So do you accept the offer?" he asked. His reply was an eager nod from Naruto who's still clinging to Kakashi. All the two experienced ninjas could do was chuckle at his antics.

* * *

 ***After discharging from the hospital***

It was just Kakashi and Naruto walking on the street since Hiruzen was busy with the dreaded paperwork. The cyclops had told Naruto that they'd start his training the next day so they decided to buy him some new equipments and clothes suitable for training. After locating a store that's only for ninjas, Kakashi gestured for the blond boy to enter first.

The bell rang as Naruto entered the store causing the man who was on the counter to look up and see who it was. When he saw the blond hair, he smiled. He knew who it was. There could only be one person in the village who had blond hair and he was definitely sure that the boy who just entered was the boy who gave him a massive headache with all the pranks he pulled on his store in the past. The man grinned from ear to ear when his assumption was correct. The man had a muscular build with tattoos on both of his arms. He had brown eyes and brown hair that was slicked back that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans and black boots, and an apron for blacksmithing on top of it. He had on a pair of fingerless gloves. He was sporting a few burn marks on his arms that showed the years he'd spent as a blacksmith.

Naruto was looking around, taking note of all the various types of weapons that was in the store until his eyes laid on the man on the counter who was grinning at him. He expected the man to glare and shout at him to leave his store immediately, but instead the man just grinned at him.

"So what brings the prankster to my store?" Asked the man as he smiled.

Naruto looked warily at the man as he said,"I'd like to buy some equipments, sir. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure kid, buy whatever you want. Just promise to have mercy on my store when you're pranking, alright?" Said the man as he gave a thumbs up. Naruto's eyes seemed to gleam at this as he nodded and immediately went to venture around the store. Kakashi taking this as his cue, entered the store with an eye smile.

The man took note of the cyclops' appearance and turned towards him. Noticing that it was the Copy Ninja, he assumed that he was the one who brought the blond to the store. "I take it that you're the one who brought him here?" Asked the man.

Kakashi nodded as he asked the man back,"You don't seem to act like the other villagers. Mind explaining why?"

"Oh please even though I'm not a ninja, I know the difference between a scroll and a kunai. Besides, the kid makes things lively here for me with all his pranks. Though they always give me headaches," said the man as he chuckled.

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy going through all the various kinds of weapons that the store had. Ranging from katanas to ninjatos to kunais and shurikens. As he was checking out the weapons, Kurama spoke up, **"Hey kit, you should get around 500 kunais and shurikens plus the ninjatos. Also some fuma shurikens, senbon needles and ninja wires. They'll be just about enough."**

 _"I get the others, but why the ninjatos?"_ Asked Naruto as he picked up the stuff that he was told to from the shelves.

 **"You'll need it if you want to learn Kenjutsu. Better to cover up your weaknesses before it's too late. You never know when you'll come across a ninja with a weapon,"** said the fox in a wise manner that caused Naruto to sweatdrop.

When he reached the counter, both older men raised an eyebrow at the amount of equipments that Naruto ended up with. How he managed to carry all of them, they did not know.

"Here's all that I need. Are these okay, Kakashi-san?" Asked Naruto as the Copy Ninja checked them. As he was going through the equipments, he spotted the ninjatos and wanted to ask but decided not to. Giving a nod, the man proceeded to start summing up the price.

"That'll be 27,350 ryo," said the man as he looked at Kakashi who just nodded his head like the price didn't affect him in any way.

After paying, Kakashi left the store as he took out his Icha Icha. Before Naruto could leave, the man spoke up,"Oi kid, you better use those equipments efficiently if you want to be a great ninja. Also, if you want to buy any more or need some custom weapons to be made, just come to me. My name's Takahashi by the way," as he gave a thumbs up.

Naruto could only gain tears in his eyes. "Hai will do, sir! The names Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage. Thank you so much for everything," said Naruto as he mock saluted and ran out. Takahashi could only chuckle.

After that, Naruto and Kakashi were off to his apartment. When they had arrived at the door, they were greeted by...another Kakashi? Naruto widened his eyes as he looked at both Kakashis from one to the other repeatedly. The Kakashi twin took out two bags from behind him as he held it in front of Naruto, causing said blond to narrow his eyes. He went to take a look and was shocked at what he saw. The bags contained clothes that seemed to be his size. One bag contained ninja attires while the other contained casual clothes like t-shirts and jeans.

When he took the bags from the Kakashi duplicate, he poofed out of existence and was no longer there. This caused the blond to jump back in surprise and fall on his butt with a thump. The other Kakashi chuckled causing Naruto to give him a questioning look. A simple answer of "it was just a clone" was enough as he stared in awe at the cyclops before nodding and stood back up.

Upon entering his apartment, he saw that Kakashi was still outside. When asked why, he said that he had business to attend to and had to go after he brought him home. Though he was sad about that, Naruto completely understood since the man was a ninja. Kakashi eye smiled as he told Naruto that he'll start his training tomorrow and that he'll pick him up early in the morning. Naruto seemed to cheer up at that as he nodded with a grin. After that, Kakashi shunshined to the Hokage's office where he gave his report.

Naruto entered his apartment and began sorting out the stuff he bought and received from Kakashi. All the clothes were placed inside his closet while the ninja equipments that were stored inside the storage scrolls, thanks to Kakashi, were left inside the bag where he placed them on the couch. After that, he took a quick shower and went straight to bed, excited for what awaits him the next day as the sleep finally took over.

* * *

 ***The next day***

Naruto woke up quite early at around five as he did his morning stretches just to get rid of the sleep. Then he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. After that he draped a towel around his private area and went to the kitchen to cook some water. While the water was cooking, he went back to his bedroom where he got changed. He took out one of the sets from his closet and wore it immediately. His attire consisted of a black long sleeved skin-tight jumpsuit that had the Uzumaki emblem on both shoulders and black cargo pants that had a lot of pockets. Black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of the hand with black ninja sandals to match. He had taped his foot around the ankle and also his fingers. He placed his shuriken pouch on his right thigh while his senbon pouch on his left thigh, plus a kunai pouch at his rear. Lastly, he wore a black bandana that hid his hair from view.

After changing, the blond headed to the kitchen to make some ramen as he waited for Kakashi. Just as he was about to dig in, there was a knock on the door. Naruto groaned as whoever that knocked on the door had such a bad timing. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Kakashi who gave him an eye smile. He let him in as he asked if Kakashi wanted ramen to which he politely rejected. Once he was done eating his ramen under five seconds, which earned a sweatdrop from Kakashi, they shunshined to a training ground with the help of said ninja.

* * *

 ***At the training ground***

They appeared in a swirl of leaves and Naruto was instantly fascinated with the area. The training ground was surrounded by trees making it seemed secure with a large tree in the middle, next to the tree was a small stream. The area itself was large enough for training.

Before wasting any more time, Kakashi cleared his throat to gain Naruto's attention. "Now we're just going to do some simple exercises. Just to increase your stamina and reserves which would be around high Genin level due to your 'tenant'," paused Kakashi to let Naruto process the information. Seeing him nod, he continued,"we'll be doing push ups, sit ups, pull ups and laps around the training ground. Don't worry, I'll be sure to apply some weights to you," finished the cyclops with an eye smile causing him to sweatdrop.

So they spent the rest of the morning training while at the same time helped Naruto with moulding his chakra. To Kakashi's surprise, he managed to mould his chakra and made it appear on his very first attempt. As the day had reached noon, they decided to take a break and had their lunch at Naruto's favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku Ramen.

As they entered the stand, they were greeted by the owner, Teuchi, and his daughter, Ayame. Ayame went to take the order,"So what will you guys have for today?"

"I'd like three bowls of Miso Ramen, Ayame-chan. My size!" Said Naruto as he pointed at himself with a grin while Ayame blushed at the '-chan' suffix.

The girl then nodded as she turned to Kakashi who had a smirk that went unnoticed by the two due to his mask. "Just one normal sized Pork Ramen for me," he said with an eye smile.

The girl nodded again as she told them to wait and went to tell Teuchi about the order.

While they waited for their food to arrive, Kakashi decided to start a conversation,"So Naruto, we'll be increasing your training as you get used to the ones before. This will further help in increasing your speed and strength. As for your chakra, since you're able to mould your chakra on your first try, we'll start your chakra control exercise later after lunch. How's that sound with you?" He glanced at Naruto who nodded eagerly and had stars in his eyes at the mention of chakra control exercises. Not long after that, their order came and they ate in silence.

Arriving at the training ground, they continued with training. Naruto instantly got down and did 100 push ups and 100 sit ups. Then he went to a near tree branch and did 100 pull ups. After that he ran around the training ground for 50 laps. Once he was done, he took a 30 minute break.

While he was finishing his bottle of water that he brought from home, Kakashi told him that he'll start his chakra control exercise. The blond rested as he watched Kakashi demonstrate one of the exercises by walking up a tree WITHOUT using hands, instead he used his feet. This of course caused Naruto to spit out the water he was drinking.

After he got over his shock, the Copy Ninja told him to try and do the exercise as he gave him some pointers while he did it. His only hints were:"Channel chakra at the bottom of your feet" and "Too little chakra and you won't stick to the tree, too much chakra and you'll break the tree".

The whiskered boy had spent about an hour just to stick himself to the tree. Then, another hour just for him to be able to walk up the tree...before falling down that is. After his fifth try, he was deep in thought, _"How am I supposed to do this?! I keep on slipping and falling and its making me sick! I need to make use of Kakashi-sensei's hints. Wait a minute...that's right! Instead of channeling chakra on one part of the foot, I should channel it continuously with the same amount. Damn, I'm such a genius!"_

With that in mind, he decided to test his theory. He did the ram handsign and channeled the right amount of chakra to his feet continuously. Then he ran up the tree with his eyes closed. After realizing that he hadn't fallen yet, he opened his eyes...just in time to see a branch hit him right in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was busy reading his Icha Icha with a perverted giggle every now and then that went unnoticed by Naruto. For some reason, something told him to check on Naruto right at that moment. When he did, he was right on time to see said blond hitting the branch and falling down, rendering him unconscious. After wasting time laughing his ass off, he decided to call it a day. The cyclops went and picked Naruto up and sent him back to his apartment.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap! Phew so tired of typing and my fingers are killing me hahaha. Well I hope this chapter is to your liking and satisfies you. I'm sorry if it's not that much but I'll do my best to improve. As always, don't forget to review as it is highly appreciated.

I'll see you soon. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ero-sennin**

 **A/N:** Hey y'all! It's been a year since I last updated my stories and I apologize for that. Been busy with exams so everything was all packed. But now I'm all free! Imma focus on my stories since I have nothing to do at all. Well enough of that, and time for Chapter 3! Please enjoy :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes but I do own my OCs.

* * *

It has been more than a year since Naruto started his training. So far he is doing great with little difficulty. He is what you would call 'a prodigy in the making'. He is already at the age of 9 and there were slight changes to him.

Naruto had grown taller than your average 9 year old and sported lean muscles, not too much to be classified as buff. Just right to show all the training he did for the past year. Hs hair had reached his shoulders while his bangs perfectly framed his face. His incisors had elongated a bit until it was jutting out through his lips. All in all, he looked like a feral mini-Yondaime. Not only that, he got a new addition to his attire. Now he wears a red sleeveless hooded jacket over the black jumpsuit. Plus a facemask the same as Kakashi's, given to him by said man on his 9th birthday.

At the moment, Naruto is at the usual training ground trying to master the jutsu that Kakashi recently taught him. His prized original technique. Well, the initial version of it that is. **The Chidori**. Naruto was able to activate the technique, but the problem is to what extent will the technique stay activated. How long will it activate until it dissipates due to chakra exhaustion. And also, to decrease the amount of chakra needed to activate it but still had the same power of a normal one.

Now we have the blond attempting to make another **Chidori**. He did the required hand signs for the technique and held his left hand in his right. Not long after that, electricity started to appear in his hand and the sound of chirping birds was heard. He waited for a few seconds then charged towards a tree. As Naruto pierced the tree with the **Chidori** , he decided to try and add more lightning chakra. The result was that the electricity coursed through the tree causing cracks to appear at every part of the tree and the leaves to wrinkle and turn to ash. Happy with the result, he took his hand out of the newly-made hole in the tree.

After that, Naruto went beneath another random tree and started meditating. He began reminiscing about all the things he learned during his training.

 _ **Flashback**_

It had been three months and Naruto's training had gone pretty well. Though they were still just physical training. It had been increased to 200 push ups, 200 sit ups, 200 pull ups and 100 laps around the training ground. Add to that, he was wearing weights at his joints where they were 5lb each. Just so that it wouldn't affect his growth.

After finishing his last lap, he laid on the ground trying to catch his breath. Meanwhile Kakashi went to his tired form after pausing his Icha Icha time for later.

"Good job Naruto. Now I think you're ready to learn some jutsus. How's that sound?" said Kakashi as he gave an eye smile.

At the mention of 'jutsus', Naruto immediately felt rejuvenated as if he was not exhausted from all the training he did before.

Seeing the excitement radiating from the blond, Kakashi continued, "First off I'm gonna teach you the three basic academy jutsus. The **Kawarimi** , **Henge** and **Bunshin no jutsu**. The **Kawarimi** is a technique where the user replaces his own body with some other object, usually a log. The **Henge** is a technique where the user can disguise themselves into another person, an animal or even object. Lastly, the **Bunshin no jutsu** is where the user creates an intangible copy of themselves though it is only used to create distractions. So far, do you understand?" asked Kakashi as he looked at Naruto. When the blond nodded, he continued, "very well then. Now instead of teaching you the **Bunshin** , I think it's best if I teach you a variation of the technique since you have large chakra reserves, and you'll fail miserably with no chakra control whatsoever, trying to create one clone. This technique is called the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Unlike the intangible copies, this jutsu actually creates solid clones that can help with fighting. Now, this jutsu is actually a kinjutsu since when creating one clone, you actually divided your chakra equally with the clone. Though you wouldn't have any problems with that due to your reserves. Now that that's taken care of, it's time I show you the necessary hand signs for each jutsu," finished Kakashi as he showed the hand signs for each.

Naruto took note of each hand signs and memorized them. After that, he tried to make theKage Bunshin first. He made a cross with his fingers then called out the name of the jutsu, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Suddenly, a cloud of smoke covered the training ground, obscuring anything from view. As the smoke dissipated, there were hundreds of Narutos in the training ground. this caused Kakashi to widen his eyes. _I was sure he's able to create a clone, but not this many! If this is how many he's able to summon now, I don't even want to think of how many he'll be able to make in the future_ , thought the copy ninja as he paled.

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy examining his clones. In fact, they were all examining each other. Then a random clone decided to punch another one, causing it to dispel. This caused the blond to stop his examination as he suddenly got the memory of getting punched. He raised his eyebrow as he thought of something. After that, he went to the nearest clone that was picking its nose and said something random like "I love boobies" then kicked it in the balls. The same thing happened and he received the memory from the dispelled clone. It seems that he'll gain the memories of any clone that dispels. Suddenly he thought of an idea as a light bulb lit up above him.

Naruto went into position at the middle of the training ground and yelled, "Okay boys, listen up!" This gained the attention of all the clones and Kakashi, and he continued, "now I want all of you to divide yourselves into groups of two. One group will be practicing the **Kawarimi** while the other will be practicing the **Henge**. Don't stop until you've perfected them. Now go!" Surprisingly, all the clones saluted and went to divide themselves and started practicing the jutsus.

As his clones did their duties, Naruto went to Kakashi to see if there's anything he can do. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you have any exercises that I could do to pass the time?" asked Naruto as he sees Kakashi closing his Icha Icha and puts it in his back pocket. The veteran ninja stared at the blond then spoke, "Instead of exercises, why don't we have a spar?"

Naruto put his hand under his chin then was in deep thought. Not long after that, he nodded and dashed towards the copy ninja. Kakashi, already anticipated this, dodged the left hook from Naruto and brought up his knee to the blond's stomach. Unfortunately, Naruto also brought his knee up to parry Kakashi's knee and thrusted his palm to the ninja's chest, causing him to be pushed back. Then Kakashi dashed towards Naruto and sent punches at him in a random pattern to which Naruto tried his best to parry and dodge. With one final punch that connected to his chest, Naruto flew a few metres away before landing on his butt. The cyclops suddenly appeared in the air above Naruto, giving him no time to react, and was about to land a drop kick on him before Naruto barely dodged it and kicked Kakashi on the chin, catching him off-guard. This time it was Kakashi's turn to fly a few metres away though he did a flip and landed gracefully on the ground.

The copy ninja looked up at Naruto, specifically his eyes, and was shocked. Two oceanic blue eyes were no longer present as they had been replaced by a pair of red eyes with three tomoes in each eye. These were the eyes that made the Uchiha Clan feared throughout the Elemental Nations. **The Sharingan**. Kakashi was too shocked that Naruto was right in front of him, about to land a punch to his face. As if on time, Kakashi brought his arms up to dodge the punch. Expecting another assault, Kakashi held his ground though nothing happened. When Kakashi looked up, he saw that Naruto had widen his eyes as if he was in shock.

Little did Kakashi know that he was right. Naruto saw the reflection of his eyes in the metal plates of Kakashi's gloves and what he saw shocked and confused him at the same time. How on Earth did he get those eyes? Where did he get them from? WHEN did he get them? Too many questions left unanswered.

All the blond could do was trace his fingers around his eyes as he said, "W-What happened to my eyes?" After hearing the question, Kakashi sighed as he went to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder. This will be a hard explanation.

"Naruto, why don't we sit down for a sec? I know you're confused as to why your eyes are as it is but please bear with me. I'll explain everything," said Kakashi and with that he explained everything that occurred after the incident. To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. He was downright speechless! Though he couldn't blame the ninja, it was the only thing to do. Unless you want to be blind for the rest of your life then be my guest!

"So what do these eyes give me?" asked Naruto as he inspected his eyes through the reflection of his metal plates. He couldn't help but admit that it looked really cool.

"Well, you will be able to copy any jutsu that you see with those eyes. Be it ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu. Not only that, you'll be able to read other's movements which will be a great advantage when fighting an opponent. But remember, no matter how fast those eyes read the movements, it doesn't mean that you'll be able to intercept them. Got it?" said Kakashi as he glanced at the blond making sure he had his full attention. Naruto nodded as he tried to sink everything in.

Instead what he saw was the sparkling stars in Naruto's eyes. After hearing what the eyes gave him, he felt really excited and wanted to copy all the jutsus in the world. Before he could think of anything else, Kakashi had plunged a fist to the top of his head. "BUT remember to NEVER rely on those eyes too much. You never know when it might be useless in battle," clarified the cyclops as he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise and continued reading to where he left off.

While his clones were busy with their duties, Naruto decided to work on his chakra control. So, he did the tree walking exercise again and tried to improve as much as he can. After that, he decided to do the water walking exercise that was introduced to him a month ago. Compared to the tree walking exercise, the water walking exercise needs the person to constantly stream chakra at the bottom of their feet. Therefore, this'll help in gauging how much chakra is needed to be exerted and help walk on water.

 **2 Hours Later**

It's been 2 hours since he started training and he would've continued but his stomach was thinking otherwise. Add to the fact that he still had his clones, this caused the entire training ground to erupt in the sound of stomach rumbling. THAT definitely surprised Kakashi so much that his book fell out of his hand and to the ground. Shaking out of his stupor, the cyclops went over to a random clone. "Tell Naruto that he should take a break and have some lunch with me, my treat," said Kakashi as he bonked the upside of the clone. What happened next surprised and amused the veteran ninja at the same time. Instead of dispelling, the supposed 'clone' crouched down as he held his head in pain. Then all the other clones dispelled except for the one he bonked. Turns out the clone was the real Naruto!

"Sheesh sensei, you didn't have to bonk that hard," complained Naruto as he rubbed the top of his head. Kakashi could only chuckle as he gestured for Naruto to follow him.

* * *

 ***At the Ichiraku Ramen Stand***

As they reached there, they were greeted by Ayame. "Well hello there, Naruto-kun. I'm guessing you guys just finished with training?" asked Ayame as she got a rather enthusiastic nod from Naruto, "so what will you guys have for today?" Naruto answered with his usual 5 bowls of Miso Ramen while Kakashi only ordered a bowl of Pork Ramen. Writing the orders down, Ayame nodded as she went back in the kitchen to give the order to Teuchi.

Several minutes later, Ayame returned with their order. In a matter of seconds, the blond had finished all 5 bowls of Ramen with a satisfied sigh. This caused Kakashi to sweatdrop and Ayame to giggle. Then, it was the cyclop's turn to eat his Ramen. Both Naruto and Ayame couldn't help but be curious as to what he looks like behind the facemask. They inched closer and closer as Kakashi was about to remove his facemask. As if it was because of the laws of physics, Naruto fell from his stool due to gravity. When he got back up immediately, Kakashi had already finished his Ramen, leaving an irked Naruto and a blushing Ayame. The cyclops could only eye smile as he left the stand after paying with the blond in tow.

* * *

 ***At the training ground***

When they reached the training ground, Naruto created 200 clones with half practicing shurikenjutsu and the others to further divide themselves in perfecting the **Henge** and **Kawarimi**. Naruto was just about to go off and continue his chakra control exercise when Kakashi called out to him, "Wait Naruto! I have something else in mind for you. But before that, are you the real Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he earned a nod from said blond.

Then Kakashi seemed to inspect the blond as he hummed. Suddenly, he disappeared out of Naruto's sight, causing the blond to look at his previous spot in confusion. As he was about to turn around, he felt extreme pain at his rear which caused him to turn pale and was propelled into the air. Standing at his spot was Kakashi who was crouching with his hands in the tiger hand signs as he finished calling out the name of the 'so called' jutsu, " **Sennen Goroshi! (One Thousand Years of Death)** "

When Naruto landed back on the ground in a heap, he was met with an eyesmiling Kakashi. "The heck was that for?!" yelled Naruto as he rubbed his rear. His reply was, "just making sure," which caused him to rile up and downright tried to slaughter the man. Take note of the word 'tried'.

After the futile attempts of Naruto trying to slaughter the cyclops, he was on the ground exhausted. Kakashi assuming that Naruto had calmed down, decided to speak up, "Anyways, since you've already awakened the Sharingan, I think it's time I help you get accustomed to it and teach you the ways in using it. How's that sound?" When he heard this, Naruto felt really excited as he can't wait to be awesome with the Sharingan. Seeing his excitement, the ex-Anbu could only chuckle as he continued, "well the first thing I'm gonna teach you is….."

 _ **End of Flashback**_

As Naruto decided to stop his train of thoughts, he left the training ground to take a look around the village. Ignoring the heated glares from the civilians, he wandered around aimlessly until he saw something unusual. He could clearly see a white-haired man on top of a branch next to the women's side of the hotsprings. Naruto wondered how the civilians and even ninjas that were passing by did not notice the man and decided to check on what the man was doing.

After walking up the tree trunk without a sound, he realised that the old man was actually PEEPING! With a twitch of an eyebrow, he decided to teach him a lesson.

Naruto took the empty spot next to the man and said, "Ne oyaji, how's the view?"

"Get away from here kid, it's none of your business. Go play with your dolls or something," replied the old man without even glancing at the blond.

That was the last straw for Naruto, _Dolls?! How old does he think I am?!_ Then he heard the man mutter "I can't really see that much from here" and immediately thought of something.

"Why don't I help you get a closer look, oyaji?" said Naruto while smirking. Seeing that caught the man's attention, he prepared himself.

"Oh! Please do-" as the old man turned to look at the kid, he was already halfway through his roundhouse kick. Before he could even block, he met the kick head on and was sent crashing into the hotsprings with a crash.

With a grin, Naruto jumped to the ground and listened to the cries of agony coming from the hotsprings. Satisfied with what he did, he decided to continue wandering. After only taking one step forward, he saw the same old man fall from the sky and land directly in front of him.

He knelt down and poked the man with a stick to see if he was alright. Suddenly, the man stood up and pointed at the blond with a glare.

"How dare you disturb my research! Don't you know who I am?" said the man as he pointed to himself with a smug look. Seeing that the boy was not interested, he continued, "I am the gallant and always charming, one of the Legendary Sannins, I am Jiraiya the Toad Sage!" as he danced around, making him look ridiculous then ended with one arm stretched out in front of him and legs spread wide.

Realisation dawned on Naruto when he heard the name then gave a deadpan look towards Jiraiya. "I can't believe one of the sannins is a pervert," muttered Naruto as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He watched as Jiraiya clutched his chest in mock pain and got down on one knee.

"It wounds me to know that you think so. I'm not just a pervert…" at this the old sage got up slowly, "I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" he pointed towards the sky as a spotlight suddenly shone down on him.

Naruto could only twitch his eyebrow in annoyance. After moments of silence, Jiraiya turned to ask, "and who are you, kid?"

"My name is not kid, it's Naruto Uzumaki," replied the blond as he sighed. Upon hearing the name, the toad sage widened his eyes slightly, _so this is Minato's son…_

Jiraiya was too lost in his own thoughts that he almost forgotten about the blond who was about to leave. He caught up to the kid, "Hey gaki! What say I help you on your training?"

Naruto was skeptical on how the old man knew he was training but shrugged it off, "no thank you, I already have someone training me," and was about to leave when what the man said next, stopped him in his tracks.

"I could teach you a few cool jutsus if you want," said Jiraiya as he smirked, seeing Naruto stop. He had already started planning on what to teach the blond, and maybe give him the toad summoning contract.

Suddenly, Naruto was right in front of the man with stars in his eyes. He always wanted to learn new jutsus. You could say it's his dream to know all the jutsus in the Elemental Nations. "Are you seriously gonna teach me new jutsus? If you are, then I accept your offer!" shouted the whiskered boy excitedly.

The sannin chuckled as he nodded and saw that the kid jumped for joy as he did flips. He coughed into his hand to get the kid's attention as he spoke, "Now follow me, I know of a training ground where it's secluded so that we won't be disturbed," as Naruto nodded and followed the sage.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

At the previous training ground, Kakashi was at the centre of the field, waiting for Naruto to arrive. He was reading his smut and his patience was running thin. Moments had passed and Naruto had yet to arrive. "Well this is awkward," said the ninja as he sighed and continued reading. Naruto should be arriving any time soon…maybe.

* * *

 ***With Naruto and Jiraiya***

Back to the duo. They had just arrived at said training ground which looked similar to any training ground, the only difference was that it had a ravine on one side of the field.

"Okay before we start, I'd like to know of what you have been trained on so far," said Jiraiya as he looked towards the blond. He nodded as he explained everything since day one of training. After hearing it all, the toad sage assumed a thinking pose.

Nodding, he spoke, "Very well, it seems that your training is going smoothly. So we'll start with finding out your affinity." He earned a nod from Naruto and took out a piece of paper from inside his robe. He handed it to the blond who had a look of confusion upon receiving the paper. The old pervert sighed as he explained the use of the paper.

After absorbing the information, Naruto channelled chakra into the paper and was shocked at what happened. Firstly, the paper was split in two. Then one of the halves was ignited and turned to ash while the other wrinkled.

Jiraiya widened his eyes at the revelation. It was rare for someone to have two natural affinities, but it's even rarer to have three! He then thought it was best to teach Naruto one jutsu for each element then maybe another chakra control exercise.

"Well it appears that you have three natural affinities. Your primary affinity is wind while your secondary is fire and lightning. I can teach you a few fire jutsus since I'm quite proficient in it but for the other two, I apologise but I can't help much except teach you the jutsus I know. So you'll have to find someone who's an expert in those affinities," said Jiraiya and made sure Naruto understood everything. After that, he continued, "before we start, I'm gonna introduce to you a new chakra control exercise. This one's even harder compared to water walking. It's the leaf balancing exercise. You need to stick a leaf on top of your forehead. The trick is to channel chakra to that one specific point so that the leaf will stick. If you manage to do that, then keep adding more leaves to other parts of your body," as he pointed at his forehead.

Naruto nodded in understanding and immediately tried the exercise. After a few attempts, he only managed to stick the leaf for a few seconds. Scrunching his eyebrows in frustration, he started again.

* * *

 ***A few hours later***

This had been going on for hours and Naruto had finally managed to stick more leaves to his body. At the moment, he had leaves sticking to each of his joints, forehead and on both of his shoulders. Though he was exhausted after doing so.

All the while, Jiraiya was meditating. He was busy trying to wrap his mind around the thought of his student's son as a prodigy, who was his official student for now. After finding out about his affinities, he had to change his plans. Instead of introducing to him the summoning, might as well help the blond get accustomed to relying on himself. The summoning contract could wait until he's a genin.

"Okay kid, enough of that. Now why don't I demonstrate to you a couple of fire jutsus while you rest," said the sannin as Naruto went to sit under the shade of a tree while he went to the centre of the field.

"First off would be **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** , it's a jutsu that is commonly used by those with the fire-type affinity so you should be able to grasp it easily. Now I want you to familiarise yourself with the hand seals and try it yourself," he continued as he showed the hand seals to Naruto.

After practicing the hand seals and getting the hang of it, Naruto finally decided to attempt his first try. He and Jiraiya switched places as he envisioned the building of chakra in his lungs and converting it to fire, as he did the hand seals. Then with a long inhale, placing a hand over his mouth in an 'O' shape, he exhaled with much vigour.

What happened next completely threw them for a loop. Jiraya expected it to be a small, or even medium-sized, ball of fire to come out of the blond's mouth but instead an extremely large fireball did. Though he had yet to notice that the fireball was aimed at his direction.

So as a last ditch effort, the pervert managed to tumble to the side, with the fireball barely grazing his butt. When he looked up, he noticed that even Naruto was quite surprised at the outcome. It seems that Naruto would need more chakra control exercises, that's for sure.

"Okay kid, I think we should work on that chakra control before we get into any jutsus," stated Jiraiya as he dusted himself off. So for the rest of the day, they had worked on Naruto's chakra control and how to manifest the right amount.

At the end of the day, we see the blond lying down on the field as he enjoyed the breeze after training for hours.

"Well kid, even though we didn't do much today, you still managed to master the fireball jutsu. All I can say is that I'm proud of you," said Jiraiya as he stood next to Naruto.

All the blond did was just nod as he was too exhausted to do anything else. After that, they both decided to head back to the village and get a good night's rest. Well for Naruto that is. As for Jiraiya, he went to the Hokage Tower to report on Naruto's training progress.

* * *

 ***At the Hokage Tower***

At the time, Sarutobi Hiruzen was found doing the thing he hated the most, the dreaded paperwork. Oh how he wished that there would be something that'll distract him from these papers of Hell. And it seems that Kami had decided to answer his prayers in the form of Jiraiya entering his office through the window.

Glancing at his former student, he sighed, "When will you learn to use the door, Jiraiya?" Though all he received in return was a chuckle as the sannin leaned to the wall beside the window.

"So what do you think of him?" asked Hiruzen as he took out his pipe and began smoking. For a moment, the perverted sannin took his time to think about it.

"Well if we're to train him properly, I'd say he will be one heck of a ninja. Even you would have a hard time fighting him, sensei," stated Jiraiya in a matter-of-fact tone. Though it wasn't much, the Third Hokage slightly widened his eyes. For his surrogate grandson to possibly surpass him would be no small feat in itself. Guess the boy will be taking his hat sooner than he thought.

"Though I find it surprising you'd say that, I have faith in your assessment," said Hiruzen as he took a puff. After that, they made small talk until Jiraiya decided it was time for him to leave.

* * *

 ***At Training Ground 7***

If people were to pass this specific training ground, they would be scared shitless due to the sound of someone crying. But if they were to check, they'll find Kakashi on the ground, rocking himself to sleep while repeating "Don't worry Kakashi, he'll be here" to himself.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap! I know it's not much but I hope you guys are satisfied with this. Been wondering whether I should focus on this or continue WTIU for a bit. Lemme know your thoughts on this in the reviews pls! much appreciated hehe.

Well, it's not the end yet! I've got an omake just for you guys!

 _ **Omake:**_

 ***At the training ground***

When they reached the training ground, Naruto created 200 clones with half practicing shurikenjutsu and the others to further divide themselves in perfecting the **Henge** and **Kawarimi**. Naruto was just about to go off and continue his chakra control exercise when Kakashi called out to him, "Wait Naruto! I have something else in mind for you. But before that, are you the real Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he earned a nod from said blond.

Then Kakashi seemed to inspect the blond as he hummed. Suddenly, he disappeared out of Naruto's sight, causing the blond to look at his previous spot in confusion. As he was about to turn around, he felt extreme pain at his rear which caused him to turn pale and was propelled into the air. Standing at his spot was Kakashi who was crouching with his hands in the tiger hand signs as he finished calling out the name of the 'so called' jutsu, " **Sennen Goroshi! (One Thousand Years of Death)** "

What happened next completely caught Kakashi off-guard. The moment his fingers made contact with the blond, it poofed into a log. Due to this, he failed to notice Naruto coming up behind him with the same hand seal. Thus he turned completely pale when he heard, " **Sennen Goroshi** " from behind him and immediately felt an intense pain on his rear.

All the clones in the area stopped what they were doing when they heard a girl shrieking. Turning towards the source, they saw their sensei rocketing to the sky then landing in a heap. What they witnessed was Kakashi tasting his own medicine as he landed with his ass sticking up in the air, twitching.

 _ **Omake End**_

That's all I have for this chapter. So look forward for the next update!

I'll see you soon. Peace.


End file.
